


Late Night Calls

by Yep_Im_Here_Too



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, M/M, bear with me i dont really know how to tag, does that work here? I dont know, i tried to make it so that its kinda platonic but also shippy if you want it to be, just a happy quiet night for the boys, respect the real people please, same with bad, sapnap is barely in here oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Im_Here_Too/pseuds/Yep_Im_Here_Too
Summary: shut up i know my title sucksgeorge is a tired boi but hes happy with his life thats it thats the whole thing
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 313





	Late Night Calls

Sometimes, George wondered how he got here. How his life had gotten so turned around that he managed to make a job out of playing Minecraft, of all things. Though he supposed he couldn't picture himself being happy doing anything else. He played Minecraft, he made videos, he streamed, and he even made merch. 

He talked to Sapnap. He talked to Badboyhalo. He talked to Dream.

His whole life revolved around such few things. 

And as he sat here in a TeamSpeak call with the aforementioned trio, goofing around on Minecraft and half zoned out from how tired he was, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"George?"

Suddenly his focus snapped to the screen. "Huh? What happened?"

He heard a small chuckle from Dream. 

"I said goodnight to you George, wow, I can't believe you would just ignore me like that. I'm so hurt." Sapnap said, acting offended towards the end. George rolled his eyes even though his facecam was off.

"Ok, well, whatever. I just wasn't listening. Night, Sapnap." George replied. Normally he would be all in on the banter, but he was honestly too tired to put in the effort right now. Sapnap gave another goodbye to all of them, and logged out. George yawned.

"Aw, is someone tired? Is it bedtime for Georgie?" Dream cooed, coming over to spam shift in front of George's character in Minecraft. Dream laughed when he heard another yawn before George answered.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," George mumbled. He pushed back a bit in his chair, stretching his arms over his head. "I might log off soon though. Is Bad still here?"

Dream hummed when there was no response from Bad, checking the call and realizing he had left some point between Sapnap saying goodbye and George asking.

"I guess he left. He didn't even say bye, I'm so sad," Dream said, adding a fake sniffle at the end for extra "sad" effect. 

"Aww, don't be sad Dream, I'll stay with you if you're lonely." George said, smiling sleepily. How much of that was sincere was a mystery even to him.

"Geooorge! I knew you loved me, thank you so much, you're the best, I love you!" Dream laughed, showering him in various praises. At this point, both of them had abandoned playing Minecraft at all in favor of just talking.

George blushed, and once again questioned how he got here. How did he wind up deserving of such good friends, and Dream, with all his praise and proclamations of love, even if half of it was a joke anyway. George vaguely heard Dream stop with the bit, and calm down down to say something else, but once again he wasn't really listening. When he heard Dream say his name, asking if he was still there, he barely even thought about what was coming out of his mouth.

"You know, Dream, you're pretty cool."

...

"Huh?" Dream didn't really know how to react to that out of the blue.

"I don't know, I just.. think you're cool." George murmured. He was practically asleep in his chair at this point, he should really log off and go to bed, but he couldn't be bothered to move.

"Hm, well I guess I am pretty cool. You must be really tired George," Dream quietly laughed, leaning back in his chair. It wasn't often he got to hear George so sleepy and he smiled fondly at the wordless grumble of agreement he got.

"Hey Dream, wanna hear something nice?" George asked, half a yawn interrupting the question.

"Sure."

"..I love you."

Dream paused for a moment, savoring those words he rarely got to hear sincerely.

"I love you too, George." Dream's voice was soft, and he couldn't help but smile.

George smiled too, sighing. It really was a mystery, how he wound up with someone like Dream to love and be loved by.

"Goodnight Dream."

"Goodnight George."

He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is the third thing ive ever written. its almost 4am. lol.
> 
> please give feedback. including constructive criticism. i want you to absolutely destroy this fic. if im not in tears reading your comment youre not doing it right.
> 
> but for real hope yall enjoy this even if its short and weird and plotless, i feel weird contributing to a small tag knowing people will actually see it 😅 but hey, now i can say ive done my part.


End file.
